I Refuse to Love
by Emily Snider
Summary: Naraku is dead and the wish is made, but what happens to Kagome when she goes back through the well for the last time? Will Inuyasha ever love again? or will he live in solitude for the rest of his life. FLAMES accepted, don't be to harsh. This IS my fi
1. Kagome & Kikyo

I Refuse to Love

Kagome and Kikyo

Inuyasha's point of view.

Flashback

"Inuyasha meet me here tomorrow, and I will give you the Shikon No Tama to change to a human," said Kikyo.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha slowed and came to a stop. 'That's right, she wanted me to change. She loved me for who I would become. Not for who I am.' "Inuyasha!" called Kagome from about five steps ahead. "Are you coming?" she asked. "Keh" I answered. 'I choose Kagome!' I caught up to the others with ease.

Kagome's point of view

'He seemed lost in thought, like he figured something out. Oh well its over with. Wait, a large Shirkon Shard.' "Inuyasha I cense a large Shikon Shard it is only possible for it to be one person…" "Naraku!" exclaimed Inuyasha "Kirara!" I herd Sango yell and Inuyasha swept me off my feet and bolted with speed I had never seen come from him before. He was going so fast that Kirara had trouble keeping up with him even with Miroku, Songo, and Shippo on her back. 'Why dose this time seem so different from the others? He seems to have more confidence than the times before. Its just… different.' Inuyasha set me on the floor and took out Tesigua. The Tesigua started glowing red as he yelled "Kaze No Kizu (Wound of the Wind)!" There was a flicker of light right where the slash hit and the barrier dicinigrated. Inuyasha picked me up again and bolted once more. It was even faster! My eyes started to water like crazy.

Naraku's point of view

"Someone destroyed my barrier, go check it out." 'Its probably that hanyou, Inuyasha. I may have to run again.'

Sango's point of view

"Naraku!" exclaimed Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome and started to run. "Kirara!" I yelled and she changed to her demon form. Miroku, Shippo, and I jumped on and she bolted. Inuyasha was going at a speed we had never seen from him before. We couldn't keep up. When we caught up Kana and Kagura were on the floor nearly dead. "What took you so long!" exclaimed Inuyasha, as he put in the last Kaze No Kizu that killed both of the detachments. "What do you mean 'What took you so long'? Do you even know how fast you were going!" I answered as Kagome came walking out from behind some trees "What do…" Inuyasha stopped in midsentince sniffing the air "Kikyo." was all he said.

Inuyasha's point of view

I picked Kagome up again and bolted. 'I feel completely energized. All my strength is in my grasp, I can beat him this time! He won't get away this time. Oh great Kagura and Kana are here.' I stopped "Kagome get out your bow and arrows, Kagura and Kana are on their way to see us." I said sarcastically. "I'll distract them and you give them a death blow, even though it might not kill them it'll be enough to were they can't do much. Okay?" "Fine by me" was Kagome's reply. "Now go hide behind that tree so they think I'm alone" 'Dang it, where is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. I could use their help to distract. There they are.' "Oi Kagura, Kana where is that slimy nose wet mouth Naraku?" "Not here, at least not within one hundred meters." 'Why is she telling me this? Nevermide just keep distracting.' "Kana when was the last time you caught someone's soul? Probably not anytime lately. Oh yeah I forgot Kagome Broke that mirror of yours, you wont be killing anyone anymore." Suddenly Kana pulled out her newly fixed mirror and pointed it at the tree Kagome was hiding behind threatening Inuyasha to say more. She was still facing me when I herd something fly through the air and saw it hit Kana Square in the heart less than seconds later another arrow glowing pink found its mark in Kagura's heart. Both detachments crashed to the ground with a thud. I pulled out my Tesigua and right before I gave them the last blow yelled at the newly arrived friends "What took you so long!" The lightning of the shot ripped Kagura and Kana to shreds. "What do you mean 'what took you so long'? Do you even know how fast you were going!" I turned to Kagome as she came out of the trees looking strait at me she looked distressed I stared at her for a minute, and then I turned back to Songo yelling "What do…"I froze "Kikyo was the only word that they would get out of me at that time. I looked behind Songo and Kirara then walked toward her. I felt sadness radiating off of Kagome as I stopped five yards away from Kikyo "Go back to hell where you belong, you do not have my heart anymore." was my solid statement. Kikyo looked at me downcast as a tear rolled down her face (Can Kikyo cry? I mean she is clay right?). "Fine, it seems my recarnation has caught your love" a black portal opened next to her and she walked through never to be seen again.

Kagome's point of view

I had censed the shard long before and knew it was Kikyo's. I got mad as heck. To relax my anger I just about killed Kagura and Kana with the best shots I had made yet. Inuyasha said, "What do…" and then sniffed the air, I knew who he smelled. "Kikyo" was the name I said in my mind and what Inuyasha said aloud. My sadness grew rapidly as I watched 'my Inuyasha' walking to her. 'No, why did she have to come?' Then "Go back to hell where you belong, you do not have my heart any more." Inuyasha stated. I was surprised. I felt joy, peace, elation and curiosity all at one time. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Were my ears playing tricks, or had my dreams just come true? The reality of it struck me. 'Inuyasha is mine.' I felt tears, though I didn't care if anyone saw them there on my face. I was happy. After that the thing I herd was Inuyasha beckoning for me to come witch was quite a while after he told Kikyo to leave.

Inuyasha's point of view

I turned around to find Kagome's face full of tears. I panicked 'Why is Kagome crying, I thought she would be happy not sad. Somebody help me.' I came to her nearly in a run my instincts were screaming at me to help her "Kagome? Why are you crying? Kagome? Come here." I had no control of my body. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor with Kagome in my arms and I was gently growling at her and gently grabbing her by the neck. Kagome stopped and gave me such a hug I could hardly breath. She let go and I looked around to find Songo, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo talking secretively with their backs facing us. I suddenly realized what was going on and looked at Kagome my face as red as my fire rats fir outfit. She was blushing just as bad. I got up and said "Lets get rid of Naraku once and for all!" At that everyone stood up and headed towards Naraku's castle.


	2. The Battle & Oruboaru

**I Refuse to Love**

**The Battle & O-ruboa-ru(good buy)**

Inu's p.o.v.

I picked up my Kagome and ran like hell was after me. Then I heard whispering. 'That voice I know it!'

Wait she is saying "Douzo(Please)… your seishou(energy)."

'Slow down' I repeated to myself. Finally I got slow enough that I knew it was Kagome. I stopped "What?" I whispered for we were nearly on the castle grounds.

"Reserve your chi…for the…battle. That…is when you…will need it the most." Said Kagome who still had the wind knocked out of her.

'Reasonable, she is becoming more battle smart by the day.' I thought. "Fine" I stated a little to loud for my own liking.

"Baka(Idiot)" came a cold voice that could make a flower wither instantly. "You baka, you never know when to shut up."

Kag's p.o.v.

"Fine" I heard him practically yell. 'Oh no. We won't have time to rest. Naraku heard that for sure'

"Baka" I shivered at the tone he had. "You Baka, you never know when to shut up."

'I am vulnerable to attack, I must…' A sharp pain came in my stomach. "Iie(No)" Was all I got out as I looked at my stomach. A large tentacle had come through from behind snapping my backbone. I fell to the ground no longer able to support myself.

"Iie. Kagome!"

San's p.o.v.

"Kagome!"

I froze up. Kirara stopped almost knocking Miroku, Shippo, and I off. I felt our mount trembling as I felt a large portion of my heart slowly disappear. Before I said anything Kirara was going atop speed and we got to the scene less than a minute later.

There he was kneeling on the ground with Kagome in his hands he said two words

"Iku na."

Inu's p.o.v.

I was having a staring contest with Naraku when I heard Kagome whisper "Iie" and then the smell of blood filled my nostrils. Kagome's blood.

"Iie. Kagome!" I screamed at a piercing level. In an instant I was by her side.

"Gomen nesai(I'm sorry), Inuyasha." Before she could say any more she coughed up blood onto the ground.

"Hanasu na(Don't speak)" I spoke quickly to make her stop. "Iku na(Don't go)"A singal tear slipped off my cheek and hit hers.

"Naku na…" She never finished. Instead she coffed more blood directly on my face. "Iku na"

'I can't feel anything. Wait, is that more blood on my arm?'

Shippo's p.o.v.

I watched as my Oka's(mother's) body went limp. Tears streaming down my face I started to run to her. I ran strait into Inuyasha and fell backwards

In his hand was Tetsaigua(sp?). His eyes were blinking red and I heard a crack. I turned my face from him to his sword. There was a long crack from the tip to the middle of the base. Then it started to disinigrate. It turned to ash right in front of my eyes. His eyes no longer blinked instead they slowly grew from a blood red eye with a black pupil to a black eye with a red pupil. One tear slid down his then my cheek mimicking his.

Looking back at my Oka-san, pink seishou was engulfing her. I ran and grabbed her hand right as she was disappearing and disappeared with her.


	3. Gomen ne sai

Gomen ne sai!

Hello and good day to all. Unfortunetly I will not be continuining this story. In fact I will not be going on Fan Fiction ,hopefully, ever again. So if someone would be so kind and tell me if there is a way to get rid of an account. If You can tell me the only way for you to contact me is at If anyone wants I could tell you my basic idea for the story and you can take it as your own. So good by to all. And have a good life.

Gomen ne sai

Emily


End file.
